gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6 of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga chapter title, "Intercepting the Flame Dragon" Plot The Flame Dragon's rampage threw the refugees into a state of panic as many tried to escape from the death it brought. Those who did not die roasted alive by the Flame Dragon's fire breath would sometimes find themselves crushed underneath some overturned carts and carriages that crashed into each other while the most unlucky of the bunch ended up torn to pieces by the sharp teeth of the dragon as it feasted on their flesh and blood. Melisa and her family were among those who were trying to save themselves in the confusion but the fatigue from the march in the heat had already exhausted her to the point of unable to run another step. Just as the dragon turned its gaze upon the unfortunate family, the Third Recon Team came charging in their vehicles and with their guns blazing along the way. Itami Youji planned to use the vehicles' mobility to confuse the Flame Dragon while attempting to harm it using the mounted guns which later proved to be ineffective against the durable scales that covered its body. The situation didn't dampen his spirit one bit and he ordered his subordinates to keep on firing with everything they got. Just when the vehicles had escaped from a blast of fire breath of the dragon, the female elf who was supposed to be unconscious grabbed Itami's shoulder and started talking in an unknown language. Even though he didn't understand what she was speaking about, her gesture of pointing at her eye immediately clued him in on the dragon's supposed weakness. With that in mind, he issued an immediate command to those in Third Recon to focus their shots at the dragon's eyes. This proved to be an effective tactic as the Flame Dragon was forced into a defensive stance by hiding its head underneath its wings. With that in mind, Itami ordered that a Panzerfaust-3 be loaded and fired at the Flame Dragon. However, the uneven ground which the vehicles travel on made it extremely difficult to take a good aim. An unexpected jolt in the ground caused Katsumoto Wataru to fire prematurely. The Flame Dragon would have easily moved away but it suddenly tripped in mid action and fell right in the direction of the incoming shot. It didn't take long for Itami to realize who was responsible for that incident and turned towards the girl in Gothic Lolita outfit. The explosion that resulted from the shot instantly tore the dragon's left arm clean off from the shoulder down. The pained roar from the wounded dragon shocked everyone in the vicinity but luckily it decided to leave the place after taking a look at its bleeding wound. With the threat gone, the surviving refugees decided that they would part way then. About two dozens villagers were left in Itami's care, mainly those surviving family members of the dead, the elderly, the wounded and those who did not have a place to go to. Itami decided that the Third Recon should just take them all back to Alnus. Category:Manga